leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW032
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二| directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open! (Japanese: ガマガル、マッギョ！水辺の戦い！！ , ! Battle on the Waterfront!!) is the 32nd episode of the , and the 689th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 19, 2011 and first aired in the United States on September 10, 2011. Blurb Stopping for lunch alongside a beautiful lake on their way to Nimbasa City, Ash decides to conduct some special training with Oshawott to teach it how to open its eyes underwater, while Iris keeps an eye on all the other Pokémon as they run off to play. During playtime, Scraggy encounters a group of Foongus and—as usual—greets them with a headbutt. The angry Foongus respond by shooting poison spores at our heroes’ Pokémon, making Pikachu and the others ill! Iris agrees to watch over the poisoned Pokémon while Ash, Cilan, and Oshawott go to find the cure: a water plant called Remeyo Weed, which grows in tight crevices at the bottom of the nearby lake. Cilan waits on the shore while Ash guides Oshawott, who still won’t open its eyes, down to the lake bottom. Suddenly, they are attacked by a group of Tympole, commanded by a powerful Palpitoad! Oshawott finally manages to open its eyes so it can battle back, and quickly drives off the attackers. But the danger isn’t over. Palpitoad’s ally Stunfisk arrives and turns on Ash and Oshawott, driving them out of the water with its shocking attacks. Fortunately, Cilan is an accomplished fisherman, and he manages to catch Stunfisk—and when Palpitoad surfaces to come after Oshawott again, Ash manages to catch it with the help of Oshawott’s Aqua Jet, now with much better aim! With Palpitoad and Stunfisk out of the way, Oshawott has no trouble gathering the Remeyo Weed so Iris can make medicine for the ailing Pokémon. And so, our heroes have added two new Pokémon to the family, and Oshawott has conquered a major fear! Plot While continuing their to Nimbasa City, and spot a beautiful lake. and think it is a great place to stop for lunch, but all Ash is thinking about is what Trip said to him in the previous episode, when he said that was having trouble with because he wasn't opening his eyes underwater, and Ash decides that this is the perfect training spot for that. So the group lets out all of their Pokémon, excluding Iris's Excadrill. Ash and Oshawott go into the water while the others start cooking. Ash and Oshawott jump in the water and begin training. Ash tries to get Oshawott to open his eyes underwater, but he refuses. As a result, Ash forcibly opens Oshawott's eyes. This scares Oshawott so much that he uses on Ash, blasting him out of the lake. Back at the camp, is cooking lunch while watches. All of the Pokémon are having fun playing together, except for and , as they keep getting into fights. The group starts playing catch, but Emolga forcibly hits the ball as hard as she can at Snivy, so Snivy uses to send it away. Cilan's Dwebble catches it, but the ball deflates after Dwebble touches it with its pointy hands. Meanwhile, Ash's Scraggy wanders off and finds a group of . He begins to them like he does with every other Pokémon he meets. However, the Foongus become angry and attack Scraggy with poison spores to paralyze them. Cilan announces that lunch is ready, but the other Pokémon have gone to see what happened. When they get there, they get attacked by as well. Iris and Cilan go to see what happened, and they are devastated. Ash and Oshawott soon come up, equally concerned. Ash then scans the Foongus with his Pokédex and the Foongus run away. Cilan says the Pokémon need serious medical attention, but there are no Pokémon Centers for miles. However, Iris comes up with an idea. She says she needs a Remeyo weed found at the bottom of the lake in order to cure the Pokémon. Iris volunteers to watch the Pokémon, while Ash, Oshawott, and Cilan go back to the lake. They arrive, and Ash and Oshawott go to the bottom of the lake. However, Oshawott still won't open his eyes and Ash has to guide him by pulling on his ears. Meanwhile, back at camp, the condition of the Pokémon is becoming worse. Iris becomes extremely worried and wonders how the boys are doing. Nearby, an angry watches the duo and decides to attack, so he commands a group of to attack them. Ash spots the Remeyo weed and tells Oshawott to grab it, just when the Tympole attack. Ash manages to get away, but Oshawott, with his eyes closed, is a sitting duck just waiting to be attacked. Ash tries to get Oshawott out of harms way, but the Tympole attack with powerful and attacks. Oshawott tries to fight back using , but with his eyes closed, it proves ineffective. Ash begs Oshawott to open his eyes, and after a few tries, he succeeds and reflects a shot at him by the Tympole. The Tympole then swim away in fear. Ash and Oshawott decide to retreat for now. However, the angry Palpitoad isn't done with them yet. He calls on , who was hiding with , to attack Ash and Oshawott. Stunfisk launches a powerful attack, sending Ash and Oshawott out of the lake. Ash and Cilan then ponder their next move. Ash and Oshawott plan to swim down the bottom of the lake again. However, Stunfisk jumps out of the lake and laughs at the group. Cilan volunteers to distract Stunfisk using his expert fishing skills. Cilan then starts throwing Stunfisk in the air and spinning it around, hoping to make it dizzy, and tells Ash and Oshawott to hurry and get the Remeyo weed. However, the Palpitoad jumps out of the lake and attacks them. Stunfisk uses on Cilan, which he barely dodges. Ash asks Oshawott to battle Palpitoad. Oshawott looks a little nervous about that, but Ash convinces him. Oshawott starts with a Water Gun, but is easily countered by Palpitoad's Hydro Pump. Ash commands Oshawott to use Razor Shell, but is stopped by Palpitoad's Supersonic. Palpitoad then quickly switches to , making contact, and blasts Oshawott into a small pool of mud. Cilan takes note of how quickly Palpitoad can alternate between moves. Oshawott stands up, wipes the mud off his face, and continues to battle. Oshawott and Palpitoad continue battling. Ash commands an Aqua Jet, but it misses. Palpitoad then aims another Mud Shot at Oshawott. Ash tells Oshawott to remember how he beat the Tympole because he had his eyes open, and that convinces him to open them now and is able to dodge the Mud Shot attack and hits Palpitoad with the powerful Aqua Jet, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Cilan also manages knock out Stunfisk. It got dizzy from flailing around so much. The two Trainers decide to catch the Pokémon, Ash getting Palpitoad and Cilan getting Stunfisk. Now that the threat is gone, Oshawott easily goes down to the bottom of the lake and grabs the Remeyo weed. The trio go back to camp and Iris crushes it into medicine that the Pokémon take. After a while, they start feeling better, and they cheer on Oshawott for being brave and mastering Aqua Jet. Major events * Ash's Oshawott overcomes his fear of opening his eyes underwater and perfects as a result. * catches a . * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Palpitoad * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * * Trip (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: . * There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster following this episode. * This episode is one of the only two times a is caught in a with a human; the first time was in A Tail with a Twist!, 407 episodes earlier. * This is the first time has caught a Pokémon in its evolved state since he caught in Fowl Play!, 535 episodes earlier. ** This is also the first time Ash acquires an evolved Pokémon since his evolved into in Round One - Begin!, 614 episodes earlier. * If flashbacks are counted, this episode features only four human characters, matching the record previously set by Ash Catches a Pokémon, Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!, Emolga the Irresistible!, Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, and Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!. Two more episodes, Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! and Battling the Leaf Thieves!, would also later come to share this record. ** This record would be broken 327 episodes later by Guiding an Awakening!, which features only three human characters. ** However, if flashbacks are not counted, this episode also features only three human characters. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When Ash and are stretching before getting into the water, Ash is closest to the water facing away from it. When he kneels down, and the camera changes, their positions are switched. * When Ash is telling Oshawott not to worry, his mouth doesn't move. * 's mouth is yellow instead of light brown just before Ash scans it with his Pokédex. * When is leaning against the tree at the end of the episode, his left forearm is missing. * During the ending scene, Tepig's tail is missing while Pansage has some lumps around his shoulders. File:BW032 error.png|Stunfisk's mouth error. File:BW032 error 2.png|Tepig's tail and Pansage's shoulders. Dub edits In other languages |hi=खतरों का बेखौफ सामना करना! |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 032 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Stell dich der Angst mit offenen Augen! es:EP695 fr:BW032 it:BW032 ja:BW編第32話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第32集